Kim and Ron: Starting a New Life
by KPRS4ever
Summary: Right after the kiss in So the Drama! My idea of what happened afterwards. First story! :D
1. Chapter 1: After the Kiss

**This is after STD! Just my idea of what happens after that special kiss :)**

**Kim and Ron: Starting a New Life**

Kim and Ron enjoy the last couple seconds of their first kiss as they stand in eachother's arms. A crowd of fellow students surround them with smiles on their faces, including Monique and Rufus, delighted in the moment they have been waiting to see for many years. Even Mr. Barkin, who is known to disapprove PDA in Middleton High, gives them a break. They did just save the world from Dr. Drakken so he thought it would only be fair. As the music comes to an end, the two teens slowly break their lips apart. Kim begins to gaze in Ron's chocolate brown eyes as Ron does the same with her's. Ron suddenly breaks the eye contact and starts to speak.

"Hold on, KP...OW!" Ron says as he pinches himself on the hip. Kim returns a surprised look wondering what in the world Ron is doing. "Ok. I'm not dreaming...BOOYAH! Oh. Hey KP hehe." Ron says as he notices the expression Kim is giving him. _What the heck is he doing?_Kim thought to herself.

"Ron? Are you alright? You're acting a bit strange." Kim asks him.

"Me? Strange? No no no I'm cool!" Ron says as he hyperventilates after every other word. _Oh my goodness I just kissed Kim Possible...I don't know what to do now! _Ron thought. Kim raises an eyebrow and smiles at him.

"Riigghhtt...Ron? Maybe we should talk about this so you fully understand the situation." Kim says. Ron nods his head as he reaches to hold her hand. Kim begins to notice Ron's hand shake, realizing that he is a bit out of it right now.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Monique runs over to Kim with the biggest smile on her face. She grabs Kim's hand, shaking it as Kim's eyes become huge. "You guys are giving me butterflies in my stomach! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!"

"Monique! Wow. I uh... sorry I didn't see you coming." Kim responds.

"Girl? Its cool, it's cool. You and Ron were having your little moment. I fully understand!" Monique reassures her.

"Look, Monique. Me and Ron were going to go out for a walk. So can I talk to you later?" Kim asks.

"Ok girlfriend! 411 me later! I'll watch Rufus for you! Bye bye! Hehe!" Monique runs off to hang with her other friends as the couple walks outside the gym doors.

* * *

Kim and Ron walk over to the football field right outside the gym. Luckily, for them, it was open and no one was around to interrupt them. They both walk to the bleachers and sit down close to eachother, still holding eachother's hands. Ron notices Kim chattering her teeth, realizing that she is cold.

"You cold, KP?" Kim nods her head, then notices Ron taking off his jacket and putting it around her. She smiles and holds the jacket somewhat close to her face, smelling the scent of cologne Ron usually wears on a daily basis, which made her smile.

"Thank you Ron." Kim says as she gazes at him. Ron, again, does the same for a bit until he realizez the reason both he and Kim came out here.

"So Kim. You uh...wanted to talk?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Ok, you seem a bit in shock. Is everything ok?" Kim asks him with a worried look on his face. Kim started to think _Oh no please don't tell me he is changing his mind about everything that just happened..._

"Yeah. It's just that...we kissed. We actually kissed! And..." Ron turns his face to look at Kim. "I never would've thought it would be...you...THE Kim Possible, my best friend, that I would be kissing."

"Wait, it sounds like you didn't like the kiss." Kim responded.

"No no you got it all wrong KP!" Ron goes to grab Kim's hands. "I liked it a lot. The thing is...what happens now?"

"Oh Ron. You really know nothing about relationships do you?" Kim asks him. Ron gives Kim a guilty look on his face which makes her giggle. She puts one of her hands on her face and sighs. "Well, usually after sitches like this, the two people involved in that sitch usually become a couple."

"Wait! Are you saying that you want to start dating?" Ron asks Kim in excitement. She nods her head with a smile. "You're not just feeling this way from all the chaos that just happened are you?"

"No Ron no! I really do have feelings for you! I thought the kiss would be that obvious." Kim was really surprised at him for not realizing that she liked him. _Ok, I am the first girl Ron has ever kissed...besides the CPR dummy. So I guess it makes sense why he is acting like this._

"KP? I think becoming a couple would be badical." Ron says to her. He brings one of his hands up to her face and strokes her cheek. Kim brings her hand up to touch his hand and closes her eyes. They both brings their foreheads together and let out a sigh at the same time. They giggle at the fact that their sighs were in sync. "Kim? You probably know what I'm gonna say now."

"Booyah?" Kim asks.

"You got it." Ron says. Ron leans in as his lips touch hers. Kim felt as if she was living in a fairy tale. She brought her hands to his cheeks as she started to lay on the bleachers pulling him on top of her. After a minute or so, they break the kiss, still laying on the bleachers. Ron and Kim look into eachothers eyes for a while and begin to rub their noses together, giggling at the pleasure they were experiencing.

"Yeah. I think this relationship is coming off to a good start." Kim happily says

"I agree. Ms. Possible? Would you like to accompany me for a stroll through the neighborhood?" Ron asks Kim, holding his hand out to her with a grin on his face.

"Mr. Stoppable? I would love to." Kim says as she grabs his hand. Ron gets off the bleachers before helping his new girlfriend down the steps. Kim, wearing her high heels, slips on one of the steps, bringing her and Ron both to the ground. Kim and Ron giggle as Kim lays on top of Ron. Ron's back becomes completely soaked from the grass that the rain soaked from earlier.

"Well...now my Dad's suit is completely ruined." Ron says as he looks at Kim on top of him.

"Aww you poor thing." Kim playfully says to him as she taps his nose with her finger. Ron rolls his eyes with a smile as they both stand up. Kim falls to the ground again, her face showing pain. Ron goes down on a knee, worrying about Kim rather than his knee getting soaked. The suit was wet already so it didn't matter to him.

"You alright KP? Are you hurt?"

"I just twisted my ankle a bit. But I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Kim reassures him.

Ron shakes his head thinking to himself _Oh Kim, sometimes you can just be really stubborn. This calls for the Ron-Man to the rescue! _Ron puts his arms underneath her and raises her up to hold her.

"Woah!" Kim exclaims as she is lifted up by the freckled blonde. "Ron, are you sure this is necessary?" Kim asks him while chuckling to herself.

Ron raises an eyebrow at her. "Kim, I'm your boyfriend now. I need to take care of my lady! So don't worry KP. You are safe in the Ron-man's arms!" He says to her as he gives her a wink of his eye. Ron, while carrying Kim, walks over to his motercycle in the parking lot. "Maybe instead of walking around, we should just ride my motorcycle and find a bench to sit on for a while. I don't want you to be in pain the whole time."

When they get to the motorcycle, Ron places Kim on the seat and then sits in front of her. Ron turns on the engine before Kim lays her head on Ron's back. Ron starts to think _Sigh, I have the best girlfriend in the world..._

* * *

After about 5 minutes of driving, Kim and Ron find a park bench that was dry so Kim's dress wouldn't get even more ruined from the Diablos. They both sit down as Kim places his head on Ron's shoulder. Ron does the same and leans his head on hers. "Hey Kim?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"I've been wanting to tell you something. Something I actually wanted to tell you while you were dating Eric." Kim notices that Ron is starting to hyperventilate again which causes her to put her hand on his.

"Ron? Its ok. Tell me what you want to say." Kim calms him down. Ron takes a breath, turns towards her, and begins to speak.

"Ok. When you were dating Eric, it was like life wasn't the way it should've been. When all you were focused on was that synthodude, it just didn't feel right. One of the values I have in life is the time I get to spend with you. When you were with Eric, I realized how important that is to me. It actually made me jealous that you were with him..."

"So when you said you were down with Eric, you really...I knew it!" Kim interrupted.

"KP? Let me finish. That is when I realized how I truly feel about you. You are the one person in my life that understands me and is never afraid to be around me when I do all of my crazy stunts. At that moment, in the treehouse... I felt like there was something between us that was missing. Look, KP...the truth is...I..."

"Yes?"

"I...I love you Kim." Ron shyly said to her as he brings his face down for her not to see. Kim stared at him with shock. _Did he just say he loves me?! Oh Ron you are the best guy I have ever known! _Kim thought to herself.

"Ron?" Kim puts her hand on her chin as she brings his face up to her. "I love you too." A giant grin comes upon Ron's face. He starts to see a tear come down Kim's face. Ron wipes the tear away with his thumb while holding her cheek. They both look into eachother's eyes and begin to bring their lips together. Ron feels a tear come down his cheek as they continue the kiss, which makes him pull her even closer to him. This kiss lasted for a long time; a kiss they did not want to let go. As they slowly pull away, their foreheads touch as little tears are coming down their cheeks. They stay in that position for quite a long while until they hear Ron's cell phone beep. Ron pulls it out to see that it was 10:40 pm.

"Kim! If we don't get you home in the next 20 minutes, your Dad is going to kill me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ok. Lets go!" Kim begins to run to the motorcycle until Ron picks her up again, knowing that she is still injured. They both hop onto the motorcycle and head to Kim's house.

Anne Possible is sitting in the kitchen, eager to find out how much fun her daughter had. She was so eager, she gets up out of her chair and starts to walk back and forth across the room. Suddenly, she hears a motor coming closer and closer to the house. She froze, then calls her husband down.

"Honey! Kimmie's home!" She runs to the window to peek at what is happening. She gasps, seeing that it wasnt Eric who was with Kim, but someone else. "Hold on, I know that face...oh my goodness ITS RON! HONEY! GET DOWN HERE QUICK!" She yelled with glee.

"Honey? What's with all the excitement?" James Possible asks as he walks over to the window, seeing that Ron is walking her to the door, holding her hand. "Wait a minute! Is that Ronald I see with my daughter?" James and Anne look at eachother with a surprised look on both their faces. They then slowly smile and quickly peek through the window to see what was happening.

Kim and Ron both come to the step and face eachother. They both just stand there not knowing what to say. Kim gets the courage to speak first.

"Well...this was an, um, interesting night..."

"Yeah...uhhh so...what do I do now?" Ron asks Kim. Kim laughs and places her hands on Ron's shoulders. Ron thinks to himself _Why is Kim laughing? I seriously don't know what to do. I'm new at this!_

"This..." Kim pulls Ron to her and places her lips on his. Ron puts his arms around her back as Kim places her arms around his neck. Both of them start to relax and sigh at the same time once again. Anne and James watch as they share a kiss as a couple. Anne was surprised that there wasn't any smoke coming out of her husband's ears.

"James? You aren't going to stop them?"

"Honey. I know Ron well enough to know that he isn't like all of the other evil boys in the world. I trust him. Besides, they just saved the world. I'll let him go with this kiss...this time." James says with a smile. Anne playfully elbows him before they begin watching them again.

Kim and Ron pull away until they give eachother a quick peck again. They both giggle and look at eachother. Then, they slowly let go and hold eachother's hands once again. "So...i'll see you tomorrow? Maybe around 9:00 in the morning for some breakfast?" Ron asks Kim.

"Ok. It's a date." Kim says as she noticed Ron getting excited.

"Hehe I love hearing that word." Ron says to her as he bounces up and down. Kim giggles again as Ron kisses Kim on the cheek. They both wave to eachother as Ron walks down to his motorcycle. Kim blows him a kiss, then walks in the door. Her mom and dad stood there with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Ok Kimmie? Tell me how your night went!" Anne asks her.

"Did you have a fun time?" James asks Kim. Kim walks up to her parents, still slightly in her own little world, and stands in front of them with a smile.

"Mom? Dad?...Me and Ron are officially a couple." Kim announces to them. Anne opens her arms and gives her daughter a tight hug, so tight that Kim was getting crushed.

"Mom? I...can't...BREATHE!" Kim tries to say to her mom.

"Kimmie cub? You have no idea how happy I am to hear that you and Ron are dating. Out of every boy I have seen you with, I have always thought Ron was the most mature and responsible man out there in the world. I'm so happy for you two, honey." James says as Kim looks at him with shock. Kim thought she would never hear her father say that...ever.

"Thanks Dad!" Kim says as they all get into a big group hug.

Ron comes into his house and walks over to her parents watching TV. They both look at their son and smile.

"Hello son. How did everything go?" Mr. Stoppable asks him. Ron, who was still in his dream world, walks over to the coffee table and sits down.

"Well...ME AND KP ARE DATING! BOOYAH!"

"Oh honey! That's wonderful! I knew this day would come!" Mrs. Stoppable replies to him. Ron was confused. He scratched his head and looked to the ground.

"Wait wait hold up. You knew this day would come?" Ron asked his parents.

"Well we were hoping this day would come son. We have always seen how close you and Kimberly have been over the past 11 years. We thought to ourselves that you and Kim would be perfect for eachother. Now, it seems like that is the way it turned out." Mr. Stoppable explains to him.

"Oh ok. Cool! Hey i'll tell you everything tomorrow! Gotta get some sleep for my date with Kim! Gnight!" Ron walks over to them to hug them goodnight before walking upstairs to his room. He walks over to his bed and plops himself on it. Rufus, who has been waiting for Ron to come home, scurries over to him and squeaks. Ron picks Rufus up in his hands and says to him, "Rufus? Buddy? There's so much I have to tell you."

**The End**

**Well, this is my first story! Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

As a new day begins in the city of Middleton, the bright light from the sun shines through Ron's bedroom window. Ron lays in his bed in a deep sleep with Rufus cuddled next to him. Peace and quiet fills the room until Ron's alarm clock goes off.

"AH!" Ron yells as he sits up, totally freaked out from the sudden beeping in his ear, causing Rufus to be flung off the bed. "Oh... It's 7:30..." Ron says to himself as he yawns. He begins to slowly lay back down on the pillow before he realizes what is supposed to be happening today. "Wait. Its 7:30! I gotta get ready!" Ron quickly gets out of bed and clumsily runs over to his very disorganized closet. He stands in front of it for a minute until he reaches his hand out to grab his normal, everyday red jersey and blue long-sleeved shirt. Ron suddenly stops reaching for the outfit and begins to think, _Woah wait a minute. I can't dress like this on my first date with Kim! The Ron-man's gotta look niiicccceee. _

"Helloo what is this?" Ron asks himelf as he notices multiple outfits hanging up and hidden behind his closet door. Rufus scurries over to look at the newly discovered clothes Ron has found. "Hey buddy! So tell me..." Ron grabs one of the outfits and holds them to his body. "How do I look?" Rufus thoughtfully observes the look that Ron has chosen before simply shaking his head.

"No? Well then. Good thing I got up early! Rufus? I'm gonna need your help! Ok?" Ron asks his naked mole rat friend.

"Ok!" Rufus squeaks with a thumbs up.

* * *

Everybody was awake in the Possible household, including Kim, who got up at 5:30 just to get ready for her first date. She was all ready to go; her hair was in a loose ponytail, she had on a spring green sun dress, and had yellow sandals on her feet. Kim had the idea of dressing up for this special occasion. She tried hard to avoid the outfit she wore during the moodulator sitch in order to keep Ron from remembering that time. Kim sits on her bed while writing in her diary about everything that happened last night...

_… it was unexpected to see everyone cheering for me and Ron when we entered the gym. They must have known that me and Ron would be together some day. We were both just too blind to see it. Even Bonnie knew...which was weird. I felt something new inside once Ron asked me to dance with him. We never broke eye contact, never let go of eachother, and suprisingly, it didn't feel awkwierd like I thought it would be. There's one word I can say to describe the feeling I had inside. Loved. Never felt it with Josh and Eric. But Ron makes me feel that way. And from the moment I felt that, I knew that Ron is the guy for me..._

Kim sighs and smiles as she continues to write about that night, putting all of her thoughts and feelings into the diary entry. Kim stops writing when she hears the doorbell ring. Earlier, Kim called up Monique so she could tell her how the rest of the night went with Ron. Kim runs down the steps after hiding her diary in order for her brothers not to find it. She opens the door to find Monique wearing a huge smile on her face.

"Ok Kim. Tell me everything!" Monique says as she grabs Kim's arm and pulls her up the stairs. Monique was walking so fast that Kim constantly stumbled on every other step. They close the door behind them as soon as they enter the room for privacy. Kim sits down on her bed while Monique, due to all of her excitement, skips around the room. "Eeee! Girl! Spill! What happened last night!?" Monique loudly asks Kim. Kim was really shocked to see how energetic she could be when it is so early in the morning.

"Ok, so me and Ron were tied up to a cactus and burrito and..." Kim stopped talking after Monique gave her a look as if she was out of her mind. "Don't ask. But I was losing confidence after finding out Eric was a synthodrone until Ron says to me that there is a guy out there for me but what Ron was really trying to say was that he was that guy and that he had feelings for me so after we battled Drakken and Shego we decided to go to prom together and become a couple." Kim says talking a million words a minute. Kim took a breath after saying so much while Monique kept going on about how cute Kim and Ron were.

They kept going on about that night until Kim hears the doorbell ring again. Looking at the Clock, Kim notices that it is 8:50. _Wow...he's here early! _Kim thought to herself. Without saying a word to Monique, she rushes down the steps and opens the door. Kim gasped at what she saw outside the door. Ron stood there with a bouquet of white flowers in his hand while wearing loose jeans, a black button-down shirt with a collar, and his usual white sneakers. _Oh...my...goodness...Ron looks ammaaazing... _Kim thought to herself while thinking she was dreaming.

"Hey KP! Wow! You look beautiful!" Ron says to her with his jaw dropped. He began to gaze at how beautiful he thought she looked.

"I can say the same for you! You really outdid yourself!" Kim replies while observing Ron's attire. They both stood there for a minute or two, gazing at eachother in pleasure. Ron couldn't stop staring into Kim's emerald green eyes that popped with some help from her green dress. Kim was so astonished with how dressed up Ron was, wondering how long he had the outfit for, since she has never seen it before.

Monique starts coming down the steps saying, "Hey guys! What's...woah! Ron! Is that you? Man you REALLY dressed up for your gf today!" Kim and Ron, after hearing what she said, both started to blush and smile at eachother. Monique begins to realize that this should be their alone time and says goodbye to both of them before skipping along the sidewalk to her house. Ron and Kim laugh at the way Monique is acting until Ron hands her the flowers.

"Oh Ron! They are lovely!" Kim thanks him and gives him a kiss on the cheek which made Ron chuckle. Kim ran inside for a quick second to put the flowers in her room. She, then, comes out to see Ron holding his arm out and holding a basket in his other hand.

"I thought since the weather is really nice today, you and I should have a picnic for our first date! Sound like a good idea?" Ron says as he raises his eyebrow and grins. Kim agreed with him and linked her arm with his. As they walk outside, she notices that Ron's motorcycle is not in the driveway. She, instead, sees a white convertible with a picnic blanket folded in the back seat. "The motorcycle doesn't have enough room to fit all the picnic gear. My mom let me borrow her car for today, since it IS a special occasion."

"Cool! We get to ride in style today!" Kim says as they get in the car. Ron laughs at her comment as he turns on the ignition and pulls out of the driveway.

* * *

After 5 minutes of driving, Ron pulls up to a hill that overlooked the whole city as the sun continued to rise. On that hill was a large tree which provided shade from the heat. Kim has never seen this place before which made her wonder how Ron knows about it.

"Oh. Yeah my mom and dad went on their dates here when they were our age." Ron explains to her.

"This is amazing Ron! The view is beautiful! Oh I love this!" Kim says to Ron as they get the picnic gear out of the car. After laying out the picnic blanket under the tree and sitting down, Ron begins to unpack the basket. Out of it came danishes, cookies, pies; all the baked goods you could think of! There was also orange juice and milk to drink. Kim got extra excited when she saw brownies come out of the basket. She started hopping while sitting down which makes Ron laugh.

"I made the brownies myself! Thought my lady would want some Ronshine put into her favorite food." Ron said to her before leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kim took a bite of one of the brownies. She closed her eyes, enjoying the taste sensation in her mouth. "Does my Kimbo approve?" Ron asks her.

"Oh yes...these...are...SOOOOO GOOD!" Kim says in extreme pleasure. Ron takes his finger and taps her nose causing her to giggle. Then, they both take the food they want and continue to eat their breakfast as they gaze into eachother's eyes.

Once the leftover food was put back in the basket, Kim and Ron lied down on a spare blanket Ron had in the car. They enjoyed the sound of birds in the tree above them. Ron turns his head to look at Kim. He was mesmerized with her auburn red hair that was as smooth as silk and her sparkling emerald eyes. Kim turns her head to notice that Ron was looking at her. She also gazed at Ron's chocolate brown eyes and freckles on his face. Kim turns her head to look up at the sky and a worried expression appears on her face.

"Ron? Could I ask you something?" Kim asks him. Ron nods his head. "How long have you had a crush on me for? I mean like for real. Cuz i'm just beginning to notice something. Whenever I liked a guy, you get very protective of me. Like Josh, for example. You always thought he was related to a monkey. But yet, you still helped me out with it all. Such as the flower you had to find to get me to stop turning invisible. It just makes no sense to me." Kim explains to him before looking back at him. Ron looks up in the air and takes a deep breath. Then he begins to speak.

"Well...I can say I had those feelings come and go. But ever since the moodulator, those feelings got a lot stronger. I guess I denied those feelings a lot of the time because...um..." Ron started to studder. "Um...well I thought that...you being the popular girl in school would never date a...um...loser like me." Kim became shocked at what Ron just said to her. Kim sat up feeling sorry for him.

"Oh Ron. Why do you listen to what other people say? If it makes you feel any better, I have never thought you are a loser. Yeah you might be weird at times. But you know what? I really like weird guys. That's why I really like you. And I like you because...well...b-because..."

"Kim? Because what?"

"Because...you make me feel...loved. No other guy has made me feel what you make me feel. Whenever i'm with you, I feel cared about and important." Kim explains as Ron sits up. "And...that's what i've been searching for in a guy ever since Walter Nelson. I just..." Kim stops talking and turns to face Ron while he does the same. Ron reaches to grab her hand.

"What...KP?" Ron asks. Kim suddenly reaches for his neck and pulls him towards her so her lips met his. After 10 seconds, Kim pulls away; their foreheads still touching. She lifts her eyes up to look at him as he does also.

"I love you with all of my heart, Ron." Kim softly says to him. Ron's eyes open even wider when he hears what she said. Ron brings his hands up to her cheeks.

"Oh Kim. You are the only person I know that is there for me no matter what the case is. For 11 years you have always been by my side. And I'm not the best with words but I have to say...you are the most badical girlfriend I could ever have and I love you more than anything and anyone I know. I guess I haven't really gotten to realizing that until you started dating Eric. You bring happiness into my life that no one else can. Let's say you bring me Kimshine. KP, I really love you too." Ron tells Kim as she engulfs Ron into a giant hug. Ron never realized how strong Kim was until Kim squeezed him even tighter. "So...I guess...you're...happy now?" Ron tries his hardest to say before Kim realized that he couldn't breathe.

They both break the hug with their faces inches apart from each other. Ron brings his arms to her back as he leans in and kisses her. He begins to lie down again while bringing Kim along with him. Kim puts her hand on his cheek as the kiss continues while Ron brings both his hands to her cheeks. After a minute, they break the kiss. Ron slides his arm underneath of Kim and pulls her close to him as Kim rolls on her stomach to lay on Ron. Ron begins to stroke Kim's hair while Kim starts to fall asleep in his arms. He then gives her a soft kiss on the forehead and watches her as she sleeps.

* * *

Ron and Kim lay on the grass asleep for 5 hours. It was around 5:00 when Kim woke up realizing that they fell asleep on eachother for many hours. Kim looks at the sky seeing one of the most beautiful sunsets she has ever seen. Due to Kim's movement, Ron also begins to awake. His eyes begin to open as he sees Kim looking at him enjoying the sight of her sleepy boyfriend.

"Hey KP." Ron says to Kim very softly.

"Hi there." Kim says, very amused at how Ron was acting from dozing off. Kim leans forward to give Ron a quick kiss. Ron sighed, taking in the pleasure of a kiss when he first wakes up. Kim tries to pull away until Ron pulls her close, not wanting to end the kiss. Kim relaxes on top of him as Ron brings his arms around Kim's back.

5 minutes elapse as the kiss comes to an end. Kim brings Ron's attention to the sunset in front of them. They both sit up very slowly as they look at the sky. Kim places her head on Ron's shoulder as Ron places his head on top of hers. Ron takes Kim's hand in his as he kisses her forehead once again.

"I love you KP."

"I love you too, Ron."

The End


End file.
